


missing you

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [140]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Set during 05x11 “Journeycake”
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/617200341535129600/prompt-these-miss-you-nights-are-the-longest) on tumblr

Jamie downed another sip of whisky, still trying to wash the taste of peanut butter from his mouth.

The fire in the sitting room had long settled into embers - but neither he, nor Claire, nor their miracle of a daughter had stirred to stoke the flames.

Roger and Ian had retired long ago, knowing that the three of them needed time, this last night they would spend together.

Time. Jamie sighed, watching the embers. That one word - four small letters. How they had troubled and shaped his life.

“I was thinking, Bree.” He cleared his throat. She squeezed his hand.

“There has only ever been one other time in my life where I kent I’d be saying goodbye to someone, when the time came.”

Claire stirred on Brianna’s other side. “Well - you didn’t with either of your parents. Or with Murtagh. Colum. Dougal.”

Jamie snorted at that one.

“Or wi’ you, Sassenach, when I sent you back, the morning of Culloden. Or wi’ my brother Willie, before he died of the smallpox.” He sighed. “The only other time I kent I’d be leaving, and that I had time to prepare myself, was when I left Helwater. And Willie.”

Brianna watched the embers. Jamie watched her.

“Do you think having the extra time makes it any easier?”

He took another sip of whisky. Handed the almost-empty glass to Claire. Watched her finish it off.

“It doesn’t.”

“It does allow for some things.” Claire’s voice was quiet, hoarse with emotion. Knowing that tomorrow she’d say goodbye to her daughter - for the second time. “You can say certain things, to ensure that the person knows how you feel.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that you love me, for me to know it.” Brianna leaned her head on Claire’s shoulder.

Claire smiled at Jamie, blinking through her tears. “I once said the same to your father. Do you know what he said?”

Brianna shook her head, snuggling into her mother’s side. As she had when she was small.

“I understood what she had said to me, _a leannan_. And I said, I know, but it helps. Aye?”

Brianna nodded. Jamie lay his free hand on top of his daughter’s.

“I - I’d like verra much to tell you a story tonight. As I would have done when you were a wee bairn, had I been able to. Maybe you can tell the story to Jem.”

Claire closed her eyes.

Brianna smiled tightly. “What’s it about?”

Jamie swallowed. “How my parents came to know each other, and build Lallybroch together. And if there’s time, I’d like to tell you how I met yer Mam.”

“There’s time,” Brianna whispered. “Always.”

Jamie settled into the settee. Fixing this moment in his mind. Squeezing his daughter’s hand.


End file.
